The Lunatics Mind
by Parantheia
Summary: Mariana is set up with Dean courtesy of one Eliza Greene. It's a whirlwind relationship that takes a sharp turn. Mariana is left to question exactly what it is she's going to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, here we go. The second installment of Mind Games.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1 - Dean

Dean sat on the leather sofa in the living room of his apartment with a beer in one hand and another on the head of the female that so graciously invited herself over after a night with the guys at the Wildflower Bar. It didn't take much for him to get a simple lay at the end of the night. All he really had to do was flash those baby blue eyes and smile that greedy and hungry smile that made the woman flock in drones.

"Oh fuck, Darling…" he groaned low once her tongue made contact with his straining cock. He hadn't even gotten the girls name and like many before her, darling was the safest way to make a girl feel really special and not just another notch in his proverbial belt. Tilting his head up towards the ceiling he gave out another moan and slowly began to rise and lower his hips test out her reaction. He wasn't a small man by any means and usually by minute five the chick in question would stop and complain about her jaw or some other kind of excuse just to get him to do all the work. Not tonight, tonight he was going to enjoy himself and if his chick, Bambii, Barbie…whatever her name was would have to do it all and he would do nothing.

"Dean..." her soft song bird whispered and all Dean could do was sigh as he watched with an annoyed expression plastered across his face. 'And right on time…' he mentally told himself.

"Yes, Darling?" he replied in a dull tone.

"I don't think I can continue this, maybe we should do something different." She rubbed her jaw then crawled up to his neck as she left a trail of clothed kisses against his chest. He hadn't really got a good look at her before and now that he saw her in plain view she wasn't half bad. She had a nice set of tits that popped deliciously out of that way to small tee-shirt and that was really all he cared for. The rat's nest of processed red dyed hair didn't do much, and that overdone makeup was unnecessary. But what did he care, at the end of the night all he truly cared was that he got his dick wet and then went about his night. Letting out an audible sigh, he pushed the chick to the side of the couch so he could place his beer onto the table and grab the silver foiled package that he threw towards her.

The small square foiled package landed beside her bare thigh "Aren't you going to do this part?" she purred before crawling back towards him and nipping at his neck.

Clasping her shoulders softly he pulled her away and planted a messy kiss against her lips "You're a big girl, I'm sure you can figure out how to rip a package open or is that too difficult?" he said bluntly.

The girl giggled softly and playfully pouted as she ran finger up his clothed chest "Why don't you show me how it's done?"

Dean inwardly rolled his eyes "fine." Reaching the package he was quick to rip it open, and then roll it over his length. Meanwhile the girl had already undressed and was now sitting next to him, waiting for the signal for her to ride.

No words were spoken when Dean had pressed his back against the couch and watched the girl yank at his pants to pull them down so they now lie against his ankles. She hadn't even bothered with his shirt before draping her leg over his hips and hardened length then slowly gliding herself onto him, almost immediately she started moaning. Dean wasn't an idiot, he knew what it would take a girl to actually moan before him and right now, this chick was faking it. This went on for about ten minutes, and it didn't seem like it was going to end anytime soon. Not that the chick couldn't get him off. It was just the way she moaned a breathless moan and whispered 'how big he was' and 'how she could do this all day'. It was like she was trying to impress him, as if to make up for something that he clearly couldn't see. All he could really see was the way her hips bucked back and forth deliciously on his cock, and her chest that he couldn't keep his hands off of. He needed to clear his mind and, ignore the sounds of her moaning and just feel the rhythm of their bodies joining as one. Tilting his head back so that it rest onto the couch he let out a hiss and then closed his eyes to enjoy the ride.

The sound of his cellphone chiming brought him back to attention, and with a frustrated groan he reached for it and looked at the caller ID. 'Eliza…' he mentally told himself, then grinned.

"Well…" the woman moaned she hadn't stopped riding him even as he reached for his phone "are you…going to get that?" she ended with a genuine moan caused by the change of position.

Nodding, he let out his own groan before hitting the answer button "Hello." His voice changed, instead of the shaking groans that escaped now smooth like he just finished a work out.

"I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" Eliza soft voice asked

Just the sound of her voice made his dick twitch inside of the female who still rode him. He could see that she wanted to let out another moan. Dean watched as her eyes closed, and her mouth opened to release a quiet groan but managed to stop her before it could be audible.

"Not at all, what's up?" a grin played across his face, this was too easy. Wrapping his free arm around the female's waist he pulled her into him and sat up straight. That small movement caused her to let out a small whimper.

Eliza sucked in a deep breath "Remember when I was telling you about my friend that other night?" She paused like she was waiting for his response. That night hadn't gone according to plan. The kiss they shared, the way her body fit perfect against his. It was a night that he regretted but on the other hand wished it never ended. He wished they went through with it and not her running back to Roman.

"Yeah, your roommate right?" he asked trying to remember the chicks name. Had Eliza ever told him?

"Mariana, and yeah she's my roommate. Well, I wanted to give you her number. I mean what I said; I think you two would get along really well." The sound of Roman's voice could be heard in the background "her number is 245-0987, call her sometime. "

He glanced over at the coffee table to check for a pen but was only greeted by the foil package and his half-drunk beer "Can you actually just text me the number?"

"Ah, sure, yeah I can do that. But I should get going." Eliza said happily.

The female ahead of him let out a small groan and shifted her hips in a way that made Dean's eyes roll to the back of his head, all thoughts now thrown out the window. He managed with a low gruff voice to say "Alright, talk to you later." Not waiting for Eliza to end the call first he hung up and threw the phone towards the other end of the couch.

"Welcome back." The female cooed against his ear.

Clenching both hands onto her hips he guided her to thrust faster causing quiet skin on skin sounds. This caused the female to genuinely moan aloud as he continued to thrust his hips into her. The movements had lasted only a few more minutes before she arched her back and he dug his nails into her hips as they base came in unison.

"Why don't we go to bed…" the woman whispered against his neck before dropping small kisses.

"Sure thing, Darling." He replied, with his hands still firmly pressed against her hips he kicked his jeans off then hooked his hand just below the females butt before lifting her off the couch so he could stand.

He would call Eliza's friend, but tonight. Tonight was all about now and right now he was getting ready for round two.

 **Mariana**

"Men can just suck it. Like suck it hard." Mariana yelled across the table where Sarah and Cassidy sat with their drinks in hand.

This had become a regular thing for Mariana. Go out with the girls and forget all about Travis and his broken promises. She had actually believed him when he said that Lynne was nothing but a controlling woman who wanted him just as some kind of trophy. Even the thought of it now made her head shake in disgust. She should have seen it from the beginning, the reason as to why he needed to stay and then them getting engaged. That was just a master plan for their security in their future, to make sure they would be stable enough to live the life Travis had envisioned. Little did she know his vision was not just Mariana but Lynne as well, a really have your cake and eat it to scenario.

"Mar's just because you had one jackass doesn't mean all guys are like that." Sarah smiled weakly then patted her friends hand in hopes that would ease the pain Mariana was feeling.

"And, think about it this way. You dated a pretty shitty guy, haven't we all? But you can take from this experience and make sure it never happens again. I know it sucks that you had to go through this and I know you're hurting. But there are other guys out there, not just Travis." Cassidy added she was always the wise one. The one that could show you the light at the end of the tunnel to see it's not that bad when you get there.

Taking her almost empty glass of vodka and cranberry she downed it fast and swift before slamming the glass back onto the table "You're right. Why should I let this guy win? Why should I let him affect me the way he does, I mean he's probably back with Lynne anyway." Her chest noticeably heaved by the mention of Lynne, who just so happened to be Eliza's boyfriends sister.

"And who cares if he is. It's her own damn fault if she took back a scumbag like Travis." Sarah snorted a sharp laugh before taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah…" Mariana blew out a saddened breath "I guess. But…" she was about to give a reason as to why Travis wasn't that bad of a guy but was drowned out by the loud thud of the new song that began to play. Cassidy stood up and smiled bright "Let's dance!" grabbing a hold of Mariana and Sarah's hand she pulled them towards the now crowded dance floor. They danced through four songs and Mariana couldn't be happier. The music flowed through her like silken caramel oozing onto a dollop of ice cream, her hips swayed slowly and her arms rose up in the air as everyone did. Who care about Travis, she was free. Free to do whatever she wanted, be whoever she wanted to be and do who ever she wanted to do. As if knowing she felt a pair of hands rest onto her hips and pulled her close to a very warm, and for that a very muscular chest. It didn't help that she was very extremely intoxicated and for that yearning for a companion in the bed.

"I like your moves." The man whispered hot into her ear making her eyes roll slightly.

She pushed the tresses of blonde hair from one side to the other before licking her lips and smiling "Thanks…I guess." Even through her inebriated state she sounded like a bitch, but she didn't care. From what she saw, guys liked it. Like it was some kind of quest to get the pretty girls attention, desperation at its finest, she thought. Tilting her head so that she could get a better look at the mystery guy now grinding against her made her eyes widen. Surprised was not the right word to explain the man behind her. He was definitely not the kind of guy she would go for; he was a tanned, tall guy, in his what she thought thirties. His hair was closely buzzed to the scalp, eyes the colour of aqua blue and that damn smile that almost made her melt on the spot.

"Hi…" she staggered out. 'Hi…' mentally she cursed herself 'what the hell…say something else, hurry say something. Oh god, he's so hot.' On the outside she gave a seductive smile, like it was second nature to her. But on the inside it was a constant battle of thinking of the right thing to say vs the wrong thing to say.

"Hey" he smiled crookedly then ended by laughing softly "Having a good night?"

The music thudded louder and masked Mariana's response, so she nodded then got herself together as they danced. The night was mostly spent with this mystery guy while Sarah and Cassidy had since gone back to their seat as they drank another round. They were both happy, yet furious that Mariana had moved on so quickly to the next guy, but they knew she was well liquored that it didn't matter what thoughts were going through her mind, because at the end of the day Travis would come flooding back into her head like a ton of bricks that refused to move. That was why they were furious, she couldn't move on and be happy. Travis was 'the one' that 'lit her the darkened day' far too many romance novel references were made by Mariana. Like the words written in those books could come true in the real life. Boy was she wrong and the girls as best as they could say 'he's not the one' tried to make her see the truth of it all. He was not the one, never was and never would be.

"We should probably take her home." Sarah yelled and pointed over at Mariana who was now lip locking the guy that now had his hands planted against her stomach making her shirt ride up so that her belly was exposed.

"Jeeze, yeah let's take her home." Cassidy was already standing and walking over to Mariana by the time Sarah could register what was happening. Placing a hand onto Mariana's arm Cassidy yelled over the music "Hey, we have to get going. Come on, Mars."

Mariana pulled away from the mysteries guys lips and glanced over at Cassidy "But I'm having fun." She pouted then was about to go back to kissing the stranger.

"Come on. Sorry, ugh…" Sarah said looking up at the handsome stranger with a puzzled like expression.

"Randy and no problem." Looking down at Mariana he smiled "Call me sometime." Dropping his hand to dig into his pocket he handed her a business card.

Mariana took the card and smiled as she looked down at the name sprawled in golden cursive 'Randy Orton', she hadn't even asked the guy his name before going right to making out with him. Feeling the flush of her cheeks turn a pinkish colour she fanned the card then said "I'm Mariana by the way, kind of failed to mention that at the beginning."

His laugh was low but loud enough for her to hear it clear as though the music was not blaring loudly against cheering people, however as he spoke she couldn't hear a word of what he said and instead was pulled away from him and now was being led to the exit where more oncoming people were entering. Waving weakly she motioned that she'd call him and then spun around to continue walking outside into the fresh nights air. Her blonde hair instantly stuck to her sweaty to her face, she hadn't realized how warm it was inside until the cool air hit her skin causing goose pimples to form.

"Looks like you had a good night." Cassidy yelled a little too loud due to the dull ringing that pierced her ears.

Smiling Mariana looked up and the sky and nodded "For once I forgot what it was like to be a heartbroken girl and instead had the best night of my life. Thank you girls, I really needed this."

"Yeah, well…" Sarah began to say before linking arms with Mariana and Cassidy as they walked down the street "Sometimes you just need a night for yourself. Plus you had a hunky guy all over you. You think you'll call him?" Deep down Sarah wanted her to say yes, and to forget the man that broke her heart. In Sarah's eyes, Travis wasn't worth the air they breathe, okay that was a little dramatic but with the amount of alcohol filtering through her system it fit just right for that moment.

Mariana shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly "I might. We'll see. I don't really go for the tatted up kind of guys. But my god he smelt like pure man." She ended by groaning inwardly.

Cassidy hailed a cab before rolling her eyes playfully "Just call him, see what happens and if everything goes well, great. If not at least you dipped your toe into the dating pool."

The cab pulled up beside them and Cassidy opened the door to usher Mariana and Sarah to go before her. She had quickly spat out her address knowing full well they would make a reason to stay at her place and they were on their way.

The ride was longer then needed and Mariana had rest her head against Sarah's shoulder "I just want to be happy…Is that so much to ask?" her words came out of nowhere due to her drunken state. Sarah patted her friends knee and whispered back "Trust me; there is a guy out there that will make you happy. I know it."

The next morning Mariana woke up to Robert Palmers song 'some like it hot' blaring in her ear "ugh..." she groaned before reaching for her phone with closed eyes, hitting the answer button she sucked a ragged breath "Hello?" she answer, her voice sounded like she had smoke three packs of cigarettes and not that she had screamed singed songs over the loud music from the night before.

"Ah, hey...Is this Mariana?" the smooth voice said on the other end.

Perking up Mariana sat up straight causing the room to spin round and round "Yeah, who's this?" she asked clearing her throat.

"Dean, Eliza's friend." he said flatly like she should know who this stranger was and not just a random guy calling out of the blue.

Running a hand through her matted blonde hair, she made a humming sound before saying "Never heard of you. Eliza's not here, you can trying calling her cell." about to hang up without saying goodbye she heard the soft chuckle from the other end.

"No, no. I'm not looking for Eliza. Eliza set us up. She said you were a cool chick and that I should call you." he lazily replied with the soft chuckle that followed along.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Eliza would tell her that she was being setup and not just spring this random call onto her, right? Scrubbing the palm of her hand over her face, she let out an exasperated breath "She did, huh? And what did she say? To call me, to ask me on a date because I need a guy to keep me happy?" She hadn't meant to sound this cold over the phone. Especially to a guy she hadn't even known. Why was it Eliza's job to make her happy? Why did Eliza think that it would be okay for her to 'set her up' when she didn't need it. Randy was reason enough to back her claim.

"Wait? What? No, she just..." he began to explain himself but was stopped short.

"Look I'm sure you're a great guy and all. But I'm not interested, okay? Is that clear enough for you?" she snapped a little to harshly as she heard the deep inhale from the other end. She really was a bitch at times, and right now this guy didn't deserve the lashing he got.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye." he snapped right back before hanging up on her.

Lowering the phone from her ear she looked at it, the screen now black she saw the person looking back at her "God what is wrong with me?" she asked herself while flicking the phone back on to call Eliza. She had some explaining to do.

 **The 2nd chapter will be posted tonight. I couldn't wait any longer and wanted you guys to at least read something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post. Busy summer, but now it's fall! Time to get back to writing!**

 **Thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and comments from you all. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter!**

* * *

 **Mariana**

Lowering the phone from her ear to look at the screen now black making her reflection look back at her, a small pang of guilt coursed through causing her to sigh as she looked away "God what is wrong with me?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose as she gave out a frustrated breath she needed to talk to Eliza to find out exactly what was going through her mind when she gave her number out willingly without her consent.

Mariana flipped through her contacts until Eliza's name and photo displayed, pressing the phone to her ear she listened as it rang, once, twice and then Eliza answered with her musical singsong voice "Well, hey you."

Her anger flared again when Eliza spoke, typical Eliza. Always happy go lucky, like nothing could go wrong. Taking a deep breath she began to say "Don't hey you, me. Who do you think you are just throwing my number around like poker chips?" Mariana snapped harshly, her fingers dug into the bedding as she listened to Eliza yelp quietly - like a puppy who was scolded for peeing on the rug.

Eliza began to mumble softly until her voice found itself with a small whisper "Mariana… I didn't just throw your number around and hope for the best. I just thought with all your hassle with Travis that maybe having some kind of distraction would help you forget..."

Those words pained her, like heartbreaking to a thousand pieces kind of pain, sucking back the tears Mariana asked "So you just thought, why not just give my best friends number out, to some strange guy without talking to her about it because you thought it would be a chance for her to forget about the one guy that understood her. A guy that actually took the time to see how she was…how…" she stopped too pained to even continue. It was useless, Eliza had no clue how she felt.

"Mars" she began to say in a motherly hushed tone "I was going to call you today and tell you all about him and I know. I jumped the gun and I understand how mad you are, but come on. You've been telling me how ready you are to move on, to be the Mariana you know you can be. Where's that chick right now? "

It was true, she had been telling everyone just how ready she was to move on and start anew. And she had, with Randy the night before. So why did she need Eliza to set her up with some could be creep.

"Mars…you there?" Eliza asked breaking her thought.

"Yeah…" she sighed in defeat "Okay, I have been saying that. I just…I don't know Eliza. How do I know this guy isn't some creep that you met at some random event with what's his face." Her voice sounded skeptical as she picked at a feather that poked out of the duvet she had been using.

"His name is Roman, you know that and he's not some creep. He's actually one of Roman's good friend and for your information he's not some creepy. He's actually a pretty decent guy" she paused "…when you get to know him."

"When I get to know him?" she repeated suspiciously "what does that even mean?'

"I mean he's a little…I don't know. Different." Her voice trailed off quietly when she spoke the word 'different'.

"Eliza…What are you not telling me?" Mariana pushed, there would be no way she would meet a guy that even her best friend wouldn't say much about.

"Would you just trust me and go on one date. If it doesn't work then you don't have to see him again. What could go wrong?" Eliza evaded the topic of just how different Dean could be and it worked when she added a soft "please."

Sighing Mariana stood from the bed and walked towards the mirror "Everything could go wrong" she muttered then cleared her throat "One date…" she repeated to her reflection "that's it. One date and if it doesn't work you will stop giving my number out to random guys."

"Deal" she said in her upbeat tone.

"Fine...I should probably call him back and apologise." She said pushing the strands of blonde hair so they cascaded onto her back.

"You won't regret it! Call me later." Eliza said happily.

"Ah huh. Talk to you later" Mariana grumbled before hitting end of the phone. Dropping her arm so that it rest against her clothed thigh she let out a breath of frustration. The person standing in front of her looked ragged, her blonde hair knotted slightly and the make-up she carelessly forgot to take off the night before caused round black rings to rest under her blue eyes, she was even wearing the same outfit from the night before. Maybe she'd go home first to take a shower, and eat something before calling this mysterious Dean character.

* * *

 **Dean**

Unsure how to take the phone call from what sounded to be a stunning female, he shrugged it off and pocketed the phone before slinking on his leather jacket. He had no time for some stuck up brat thinking she was queen of the world. Okay, he honestly had no idea what this chick was like besides what Eliza had said and that wasn't much either. But, if she was anything like Eliza maybe it would be worth making a second call? "Fuck that…she can call Me." he said shaking his head of the thought "Bitches don't get a second phone call." he told himself quietly.

Walking out the door before closing it he stretched slightly causing the leather to creak and moan against his muscular biceps, he hadn't had the best sleep the night before. It could have been a mixture of the chick that stayed the night in his bed that happened to move erratically like some spastic dog that couldn't stay still or it could have been that he never really slept all that well in the nights to begin with. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had an actual full night's sleep. Well, without the aid of alcohol, or sleeping pills to force him to sleep. Today would be a rough one and if he was lucky enough he could sleep albeit for not long but long enough to feel somewhat rested.

Craning his head to the sky he looked up at the cloudless blue before sucking in a heavy breath, running a hand through his shaggy dirty blonde hair that he carelessly forgot to style. He looked down at his black Harley that sparkled in the sun; there was nothing better than riding free without the constraints of a seat belt or a metal box crowding him. Walking over to the bike he straddled the seat than sat down as his phone buzzed. Licking his upper lip he pulled out the phone without looking at the caller id "Yeah?" he hadn't meant to sound annoyed it just kind of came out on instinct.

"That's how you greet someone that calls you? Fuck man, get some fucking manners?" a voice said angrily.

'Shit…' he mouthed annoyed, he knew full well he was already running late and with Mick calling to make sure that he was not just fifteen minutes but a good hour and a half late was just the icing on top of the proverbial slice of cake. "Sorry man" he said trying to sound more alert there for making him sound a little more chipper "Just got caught up in a meeting, I'll be there in twenty." Hoping that would be enough and Mick would drop his lecture seemed to fail.

"First, don't you bullshit me that you had some important fucking meeting that you couldn't take a minute to call and second. Do you really think I'm that fucking dumb?" he barked out a laugh "I know about the chick from last night and how she was practically all over you at the bar. It doesn't take a genius to put those together."

"It doesn't matter why I'm running late I'm coming in now. I'll be there in twenty, Mick." placing a hand onto of the handlebar, he rolled his eyes.

A sharp laugh escaped from Mick "Lose the god damned attitude, just get your ass in now! And don't take your goddamn time to scope out the ring rats around the gym." He warned before hanging up after those words leaving Dean clenching the phone. He hated the way Mick ended calls, it just seemed, rude. Not that Dean was a picture of kindness; he actually prided himself on being an asshole. No real emotion, means no pain or suffering and Dean was just fine acting the way he did. Pocketing the phone he kicked the stand of his bike, turned the key to ignite a loud thunderous rumble below him, and then rode off to the gym, he just might take a small detour to piss off ole Mick, just for the fun of it.

After another lecture from Mick and Dean ultimately apologising to him had he started the day. The first few hours were spent with a wannabe wrestler who was determined to join TNA. Dean could appreciate the guy's determination and hard word, but he knew the moment the trainee went onto the big stage he would never make it simply by the way the guy shook when Dean stepped into the ring. As if the was a twinkle or fear, and failure that rolled across his face. That never stopped Dean though, a paycheque was a paycheque.

For the remainder of the day and the few clients he had was he finally in his office, his black booted feet kicked up on the desk and his hands rest against his lean, muscular stomach as he closed his eyes for a well needed catnap. Dreams soon began to elude him, a woman sat in front of the desk, her hair pulled up into a high pony tail and her green eyes pierced bright.

"Dean…" the lyrical voice began to say "Take me." She ended by groaning softly.

Placing both hands on the chair he sat up "Eliza?" He asked curiously with a tilt of the head to the female ahead of him. Bending forward she gave a sheepish grin before running her finger along her bare thigh. "Fuck Eliza, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously, running a hand along his jaw he watched in awe at the way Eliza ran her fingers along her body eventually leading her index finger to rest on her mouth.

"I need you, Dean. Roman just…" she sighed dramatically "not cutting it and I know you would be more than happy to fill the role." Smiling once more she lifted herself off the chair to walk towards Dean who now sat at attention.

Licking his lip greedily he watched as she swayed her hips from side to side towards his direction "Come take a ride then…see what you're missing." Patting his thigh to beckon her to straddle him she followed his direction as her lean leg draped over him then slowly sat down. His hands found home instantly on her hips.

"Fuck Eliza. You have no idea how much I've wanted this." He groaned softly, lifting a hand to cup the back of her neck he pulled her into kiss but was interrupted as the song 'Thunderstruck' began to invade the room.

"You should get that…" she whispered harshly into his ear causing him to jolt out of his sleep. Swearing softly reached into his pocket and answered.

"Yeah?" he barked.

"Oh…ugh…" there was a brief pause before the caller cleared her throat "Sorry to bother you but is this Dean?" the familiar voice asked.

He really needed to get into the habit of checking who was calling, he thought to himself. Closing his eyes he knew that voice "Yeah, who's this?" he asked trying to sound a little more calm.

"It's Mariana, you called me earlier." She said a little more at ease.

Sitting up he gave a confused smile "The chick that basically told me to fuck off?"

She giggled softly "Yeah, something along the lines of that." Taking a deep breath in she clearly had something important to say "listen, I just wanted to apologise for this morning. If I had known that my good friend was just handing out my number I wouldn't have been as upset."

He hadn't even thought that Mariana wouldn't know about his call "Hey don't worry about it." He said coolly "Shit happens."

"Oh…" she said surprised like she had expected a lot more instead of what he had said "Cool. Ugh, so if you still wanted to get together I'm game. Just let me know the day and we'll make something work." She said bluntly.

"How does tomorrow sound at Gibson's around seven? That's my only real free day" he said impressed that she hadn't continued to apologise about her mistake. She owned up to it and damn if that wasn't sexy enough he couldn't wait to see what this mysterious Mariana had to hold.

"Sure, I can make it work. "She happily said.

"Great…" he began to say before Seth crashed into his office.

"Dude, we need you. NOW!" Seth urgently said as two guys began to holler at each other from the ring.

"Listen, I have to go. See you tomorrow then." He said while flipping Seth off for interrupting him.

"Sure, see you tomorrow." Mariana said before Dean hung up the phone.

Slamming the phone down onto the desk a little harder than intended he stood and stormed towards the gym where two large muscular men screaming back and forth.

"Hey!" he barked towards the two men who now spun to see Dean standing with clenched fists "Are you kidding me? Are you both twelve?" The two men just stared as they watched Dean enter the ring.

Running a hand through his hair, he began to shake his head "Either you treat this place with respect and don't act like a bunch of spoiled fucking brats or get the fuck out of this gym and don't return. What's it going to be gentleman?" he waited as the two men looked at each other than towards Dean.

"Sorry man…Won't happen again." The one said as the other began to shake his head in agreement.

"You're damn right it won't happen again. Now leave, you're both done for the day." He said calmly before spinning on his heels then stormed back towards his office. Some day's he really enjoyed the gym, other days, not so much and today with the frustrating dream, the phone call and now this shit he was about done for the day himself.

Sitting back down at his desk he thought about tomorrow and realized he had no clue what Mariana looked like. Deciding instead of sending her a message asking for a photo he opened Eliza's contact and sent her a message.

 _Dean: Hey Eliza, meeting your friend. Got a picture of her?_

He waited momentarily before his phone vibrated.

 _Eliza: ugh, sure. This was about a week ago_

The attachment was of Eliza and a stunning long blonde haired woman, with piercing blue eyes, a smile that would make any guy turn into jelly, curves all in the right place and tits that filled the little red dress she wore, if he had to guess she was definitely a 'C'. "Shit…" he blew out a breath, she was stunning. He sat, stunned and surprised just how beautiful this chick was. In a way he was kicking himself for his attitude earlier in the morning, she was definitely worth the second call; even if the call was made by her and not him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mariana**

Mariana grinned at the phone before passing it back to Eliza. Little would Dean realize it was Mariana that sent the photo and not, Eliza.

"You really couldn't have picked a different photo?" Eliza whined as she looked at the picture.

Rolling her eyes playfully, she smiled "What? I look hot in this photo and you know it." Tilting her chin up triumphantly as the Cheshire grin remained plastered on her lips she stood from the couch and patted towards the kitchen leaving Eliza to sigh dramatically. Hearing the sigh, Mariana yelled "Hey, you were the one that wanted me to get back onto the dating train so that's what you get sweetheart. What's done is done, now are you going to help make dinner or not?"

Hearing Eliza stand from the couch and walk towards the kitchen she noticed something was off. Eliza was an easy book to read, at least for Mariana. Wanting to ask, she instead decided to not of make a big deal out of what could be nothing, but probably not. Mariana busied herself by pulling out the pots and pans for supper. Minutes had gone by and Eliza remained stationed on top of the barstool as she watched Mariana busying herself. Clearly she had something to say and instead of coming right out she remain quiet until it was too unbearable for Mariana.

Glancing over her shoulder Mariana looked at Eliza who now fidgeted with the paper napkin "Can you grab the veggies, we'll make stir-fry." Mariana asked breaking the silence.

"Sure…" Eliza hesitated before jumping off the barstool to grab the assortment of veggies, sauce and noodles from the fridge.

Watching warily Mariana waited until Eliza stood next to her "So…you going to tell me what's wrong?" she asked taking a carrot from the bag, washed it and then began to chop it rhythmically.

A small sigh escaped Eliza as her shoulders rose and fell slowly "It's just Roman." she began to say while running a hand across the back of her neck "That man drives me crazy. But on the other hand I'm crazy in love with him. God it's so stupid. I hated the guy and now I can't stop thinking about him like some sort of crazed fan girl." Eliza admitted before reaching for the bag of broccoli she began to snap piece by piece off then letting it fall into the pan.

It wasn't that Mariana didn't care about her friends issue with Roman, but this was becoming more and more common. If she had her way Eliza would ditch Roman and go for someone stable. Smiling warmly Mariana patted her friends shoulder softly; much like she had done for her when it came to Travis "Guys are just a complicated mess and whatever is going on it will pass" Eliza remained silent, Mariana stirred the vegetables before continuing "don't let him get under your skin so much. It will only make you go crazy" she added before placing the cut bits of carrot into the pan.

"You're right. After all the crap we've gone through is just a thing of the past. I have to look forward to the future and not think about anything else." She nodded sternly to herself while cutting up the next piece of vegetable from the bag.

"That'a girl." Mariana exclaimed almost too eagerly. Deciding to end the conversation there she reached for her phone and turned on a song that blared through the surround sound from the living room. The girls had continued cooking, and chatting about anything and everything, but making sure to leave Roman and Dean clear of the conversation. Mariana still had questions that formed in the back of her head just how 'different' Dean was but she decided to leave it be and find out tomorrow for herself.

* * *

The next day Mariana stood in front of the mirror, she had exactly two hours before going on her 'date' with Dean. Eliza had since gone to Roman's for a date night of her own thus leaving Mariana alone in the house as she eyed the mirror questioningly.

"Are you sure this is the one?" she asked her phone. Lucky for her Cassidy had happily accepted the video chat request Mariana sent.

"Yes, you look hot!" Cassidy's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Yeah…but…" Mariana began to say as she swayed back and forth eying the outfit carefully. Cassidy had suggested that she wear dark jeans that hugged her hips, a button up dark grey shirt and a lighter grey long sleeve v-neck shirt over top with the sleeves rolled methodically. It wasn't that the outfit wasn't nice enough; it was just extremely casual and not sexy by any means. Letting out a breath she bent down to her phone "It's missing something, no?"

Cassidy puckered her lips in thought and then nodded "You need some kind of jewelry. Why not your large chain linked gold necklace, and that really cute chunky watch?"

Nodding, Mariana walked towards the other side of the room where her necklace and watch sat. Once both were on she walked back to the mirror and smiled "Okay, I'll give it to you, Cass. You got some good taste." She bent down again and gave a thumbs up, making Cassidy smile bright.

"Now, go. After your date, or whatever it is call me. I want details!"

"You got it." she replied happily "Thanks for your help again, Cass. I'll talk to you later." she said waving towards the phone as Cassidy did the same. Once they had said there goodbyes and ended the video call, Mariana stretched back up to look into the mirror to survey her hair and makeup. Everything seemed perfect, her blonde tresses of hair curled every so slightly and her make up was light, yet still remained flawless. Looking down at her phone to look at the time she had an hour and half, enough time to mentally prepare for the night.

* * *

 **Dean**

Running a frustrated hand through his dirty blonde hair, the letters, bills and other various papers looked back at him dauntingly almost pressuring him to push the stacks of paper off the desk to fall onto the floor in anger. Instead, he took a hold of the papers that sat scattered across his desk in no particular order before stacking them together so they sat flush on top of one another. How he had managed to agree into this slew of issues with the gym was beyond him. He just wanted a free membership and not a full time job. Mick knew the situation about the gym and instead of feeling angry like Dean had as the letters, and bills piled up, he always seemed to shrug it off and say 'we'll get this shit fixed, it will be back to the way it used to be.' The one thing Mick always seemed to forget was that this wasn't his dream, no, his dream wasn't to be the old guy who ran the gym like Mick. His dream was to stand alongside Roman as they dominated the professional wrestling world. Leaning against the back of his chair with his eyes closed he heard the soft knock on his door. Opening his eyes Mick stood at the door, his arms crossed against his chest as he tilted his chin up suspiciously "You're still here?" he asked shocked.

Tilting his own head to greet the man he pushed the anger and frustration aside "Yeah, had some stuff I needed to get done." He sat back up to search for his phone that hid underneath another stack of papers to see what time it was "shit…" he breathed out. An hour, he had an hour until his meet up with Mariana. There would be no time to go home, freshen up and then meet the mysterious Mariana. No, he would have to run to the small on suit bathroom, fix his ruffled hair, and then gargle the small travel sized mouth wash that remained at the gym for cases like this.

A smirk played across Mick's lips "Got somewhere you need to go?"

Standing up straight causing his back felt stiff. No, this wasn't his life, he was meant for something bigger. Walking towards the small bathroom he surveyed his hair until he spotted Mick now leaning against the bathroom door "what?" he snapped.

"Don't you 'what' me boy. You gotta date or something?" he asked with a hint of humour laced between the words.

Deciding to leave his blonde hair as is he looked at Mick through the mirror "something like that, old man." He snapped angrily. This felt like one of those teenager moments when the mother watched with a questioning look while her son got ready for their first date. This was not the time he wanted to have this happen. He was a grown man, a grown man that could do whatever he pleases without having to explain the whys.

"Alright…" he replied hesitantly, lifting himself off the door he shifted uncomfortably before saying "well, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

Waving his hand Dean grunted a "yeah yea, see you tomorrow." Mick left and the room felt uneasy as the guilt of how Dean acted washed over him. "Shit" he lowered his head and groaned. That was no way to act towards the old man that took him in and treated him like a son. Tomorrow he'd smooth everything over and finally go over the amount of debt Mick was swimming in.

Slinking his leather jacket on he quickly swished the spearmint mouth wash back and forth in his mouth before spitting it into the garbage that would be another thing he would worry about tomorrow. Right now he had a, date? Meet up? Whatever it was, he was running late.

Instead of taking the car like he had planned he rode on his bike towards the small bar. Occasionally he looked at his phone. He decided to do the right thing before he left by sending a message saying 'sorry, running late. Almost there.' And yet there was no response from Mariana. Not that he needed to the reassurance she was even there he shrugged and then pocketed the phone back into his pocket and rode.

Twenty minutes had gone by and finally he was parking his bike towards the wall of the building. A group of cackling females stood outside as they puffed on cigars that had the aroma of chocolate and strawberries. One female stopped mid-sentence as she eyed the tall, lean, leather clothed man walk by her and she gave a hungrily "Don't you look good enough to eat." Her southern accent purred as she placed a small hand against his muscular chest. Normally he would bring out the charm and that crooked smile he donned that would make any woman get down on her knees and beg for him to take them. Tonight however, he wasn't having any of it. Not speaking any word he looked down at the red lipped female, her eyes sparkled like glass. He knew that look; she wasn't just drunk but definitely on something mixed with the alcohol she had been drinking.

"Excuse me" his voice annoyed as he pushed past red head and walked into the bar. Immediately he began to survey the area. There were a group of people sitting in one booth, and a few stragglers who occupied the other tables. It wasn't a seedy bar by any means but tonight seemed to be even worse than usual. No wonder she hadn't replied back, she probably thought he was some sort of gang member by the people who occupied the area. "Well fuck…" he groaned allowed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought because I've been M.I.A I would surprise you with another chapter! I haven't had the chance to edit it. So this is a raw draft. Hope you guys like it and hopefully it's not butchered to bad. Anyway, enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

 **Mariana**

"Eliza" Mariana whispered to make sure the other ladies in the bathroom couldn't hear her "I'm suddenly thinking this was an awful idea. You know what I walked into?"

"It can't be that bad." Eliza chuckled softly.

"Can't be that bad?" she repeated the words angrily "Bikers, Liz. Fucking bikers with gang symbols all over them…" Eliza began to laugh making Mariana fume in anger "Do I need to send photos?"

Mariana had walked into a bar that was suitable for one of those bar rescue shows. It seemed a lot dirtier and a lot less friendly than the webpage lead her on to believe. Instead of checking any review pages she went straight to the website, dumb move on her part.

"Stop worrying. Go on your date with Dean." Roman said in the background, was she on speaker phone? Eliza cheerfully added "I'll talk to you later. Have fun!" She then hung up the phone leaving Mariana once again alone in the graffiti ridden stall.

"Yeah…" she huffed out a frustrated laugh "fun." Taking in a deep breath the mix of perfume and lotion went into her lungs causing her to cough erratically. Why women thought it was a good idea to bath in perfume was beyond her. Sure, she could appreciate the floral scents, but never in a million years would she bathe in it. Deciding to finally take the plunge she opened the stall to see a group of woman applying the way too red lipstick that immediately stained their teeth. Checking herself over she was for once happy that she hadn't decided to take her own advice and wear a way to tight dress and heels that, yes, made her legs look long a lean but also screamed 'fuck me!' like the women beside her.

Standing up straight she gave herself a reassuring smile then walked out of the bathroom to the now busier bar. The group of older men sitting at the bar gave an appreciative smile in her direction. Easily she would lift her chin to the air and bring on the snobby Mariana but these guys looked like the kind of guys that didn't take kindly to something like that. So, instead, she smiled and faked blushed as she tucked a blonde curled strand behind her ear. The one older man grinned before he gave the other man an elbowed push into his side as the guy tilted his head again in her direction. 'Dammit that was a bad idea, Mariana.' She mentally cursed herself before quickly shuffling towards an empty booth where she sat down and waited for Dean to arrive.

Feeling the buzz from her purse Mariana reached for her phone and spotted a message from Dean. He'd sent it twenty minutes ago and she prayed that he would walk into the bar at any moment. About to send a message back to him she was greeted by the two bikers from the bar.

"Waiting for someone, cutie?" the one burly grey haired man asked before placing his hands on top of the table then shimmied into the seat across from her.

"I'm actually waiting for my boyfriend." She lied and then smiled her sweet smile in hopes that would send the guys packing. It hadn't worked, the other man sat next to her. Both smiled back at her like they saw through the lie. 'Shit…shit…shit…' Mariana's inner alarms began to screech at her. 'Where the hell is Dean?' she thought to herself with pure panic.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll keep you company until your boyfriend comes." The other man purred while his hand dipped under the table and found its home on top of her knee.

"Thanks…" she swallowed hard, being trapped by two men that could easily over power her was one thing, but to have a hand slowly run infinity symbols against her knees made her skin literally crawl. Mariana hid the terror behind her smile "He should be here any moment." Her voice wavered slightly causing both men to laugh low. 'Where is he?' she screamed inwardly.

 **Dean**

About to give up the search for her he spotted something odd. A beautiful blonde haired woman sat at a booth, her shoulders were rigged and the look across her face was not happy by any means. The two male companions both of which could be her father were practically panting by the sight of her. She looked familiar, like he'd seen her before. Dipping into his pocket he brought up the message with the picture and scowled "For fuck sakes…" he cursed. Stalking towards the table he eyed both men "Mariana." He stated like he'd known her for a life time.

"Hunny!" Mariana's eyes went wide as she looked up at him pleadingly. That's when he noticed the hand dipped under the table from the man who sat next to her.

"This your man?" The man tilted his head in Dean's direction.

"Of course. Now if you'll excuse me." Mariana motioned for the guy to move. He hesitated for a moment before sighing and shimmying out of the booth so that Mariana could follow him. "I didn't think you'd make it, Hun." She added happily before wrapping her hands under the leather jacket to hold him.

Almost instinctively he wrapped his arms around her and bent down so that he could smell the coconut aroma coming from her, 'god she smelt good' he thought. "Sorry I'm late, babe. Got caught up at work" He kissed her head softly.

The two older men stood both unsure what to say until Dean glared at both of them and motioned for them to walk away and not say anything. Both men nodded and shuffled back towards the bar where two new pints of beer sat waiting for them courtesy of the bartender that watched the altercation.

When the two sat back on their perch, Dean broke the hug and looked down to look at the beautiful stranger who still had her arms firmly wrapped around him "I really am sorry about that."

'Wow' she thought to herself. He was actually really attractive. From the way his hair flopped messily, to those smoky blue eyes that peered down at her questioningly and those lips. Those lips that she wanted to kiss even though she had just met the guy. Remembering that her arms were firmly wrapped around his waist she dropped them, moved back and blushed "Think we can just skip this place and just maybe go somewhere else?"

"Sure, this place isn't always like this…" Dean broke the gaze as he surveyed the bar. When she nodded in agreement he placed his hand onto the small of her back as he ushered her out of the bar to the fresh outdoors that didn't have the stench of spilled beer, vomit and perfume all rolled into one. Why he thought this was the place to go was beyond him.

 **Mariana**

Once outside and in the parking lot Mariana stared up at him "So, you're Dean?" she asked.

"Yeah." He laughed "You know this was quite the meeting. I've never had to pretend to be the boyfriend so soon." He admitted while laughing whole heartedly now.

"It's quite the story if you ask Me." she laughed along with him. His eyes seemed to sparkle as the laughs continued and Mariana couldn't help but take in the sight. Why Eliza never mentioned how attractive he was really was beyond her. He was like liquid chocolate and all she wanted to do was lick him up. God what was wrong with her, she shook the thoughts as Eliza's words 'different' flew through in a blur of motions.

"Let's go grab some ice cream. I know a place where we can sit and just chat." He said through the bright smile that made Mariana almost crumble.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She agreed.

When they reached the bike Mariana's eyes widened "You own a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, I meant to bring my car but well…" he motioned his hands "I was running late."

A smirk played across Mariana's lips. She never met a guy with a bike before and thanks to some of those books Eliza read she had an idea or two about what could be done on said bike. She felt deprived, or like a junky. All the dirty thoughts that flew through her brain even made her question her own sanity.

"No worries. I can meet you wherever. Just tell me where to go and I'll follow." Smiling she began to walk towards her car. She heard the bike roar to life and she turned to see Dean riding towards her. Small goosebumps formed onto her arms a she watched. Something about a guy riding a motorbike got to her and she was learning to love it.

He motioned in front of him towards the busy road. She nodded and fished out her keys before opening the door and taking a seat. The trip was quick and lucky for her Dean hadn't decided to weave through traffic. Instead he drove at a reasonable speed meanwhile looking over his should to make sure she was still there. When they finally made the last turn the ice cream shop stood bright and colourful against the other buildings that stood in a row.

"He really wasn't kidding…" she mused. Once parked she got out of the car and walked towards him with the smile had still plastered across her face. She'd bet a thousand dollars tomorrow her cheeks would hurt from all the smiling.

A small laugh broke out as she looked up to Dean "You weren't kidding the ice cream place" she hadn't really noticed how tall he was until now. He'd easily have to be over six feet if she had to guess.

"Yeah, why not? Sometimes ice cream is needed and I think after your adventure at the bar you could use something sweet." He grinned. That grin spread against those delicious lips alone made her crumble. She still couldn't quite out what was with this guy and making her feel things she hadn't felt since, Travis.

Shrugging she looked towards the ice cream shop "I don't know. I thought you were joking or something."

"Why would I joke about something like ice cream?" He replied in mock surprise, placing his hand onto the small of her back much like he had earlier he guided her towards the shop.

Laughing softly he opened the door for her and she walked in. It was as if they had gone back in time. Elvis played on the bright red jukebox, the make servers wore white coloured shirts with a paper boy cap and the girls wore pastel dresses with their hair done in a retro style.

Amazed she glanced up at Dean who didn't have the same stunned expression "How are you not amazed by this?" her voice bubble with happiness as Buddy Holly began to play.

Walking towards the counter he shrugged "It's the only ice cream place I go to. They have a certain charm." He ended with smile.

"You could say that again." She agreed and placed her order. The woman was nice enough and instructed a smaller girl to serve the ice cream. Both ordered the same classic chocolate and then found a place to sit. The place wasn't busy so they found a corner booth without issue and sat down.

There was a brief moment of silence before Dean spoke "So, tell me about yourself?" That alone sparked the conversation to lead in every which direction.

By the end Mariana couldn't quite pinpoint just how different Dean was. He seemed normal, and the way he licked at the spoon made her pant. He was definitely a sex god, or something to that extent. She had known the man for maybe two hours and already she wanted everything he had to offer. Now it was just a matter of waiting or taking him right there on the sparkled table.

"You okay?" he asked breaking the wicked thoughts that coursed through her mind.

"Hm? Oh yeah. So wrestling? What made you want to pursue that?" she asked needing to take all the thoughts of her mind. Even the oiled up fighting with another guy, cursing herself she shouldn't have asked the question.

Draping his arm across the back of the booth, he tilted his head in thought "Well, it was a dream of mine since a kid and I thought why dream when I can actually just try out and if it works. Awesome. If not, at least I get to say I tried." He sounded matter of fact, like no matter what it was still bragging rights.

"That's so cool." Her voice sounded unintentionally blissful. She was a crazed fan girl, it was that simple.

"Yeah, so hey." He began to say leaning forward so that only Mariana could hear him "why don't we get out of here?"

'Say yes, oh for the love of god say yes!' Mariana thought to herself and before she could catch herself from doing it she was nodding and the words "Sounds great to me."

"Great." He grinned and began to move out of the booth. Quickly she followed behind him as he sauntered out of the shop towards her car. The night sky now clouded over the once blue sky. The lights highlighted the parking lot and as she reached Dean he grabbed onto her waist to push her against the driver's side door, trapping her with no place to go. Her breath hitched as her hand lay flat against his muscled stomach.

Cupping the back of her neck so that she looked up at him, he bent down so that his lips ghosted against her "Can I kiss you?" he whispered, causing the goosebumps to form once again along her arms.

Licking her bottom lip, she nodded without saying any word. Stepping forward his lips found hers. At first it was a peck and Dean smiled against her lips "I knew it…" he whispered then went in for another longer kiss. His lips parted and his tongue skirted her lower lip making her moan ever so quietly. He even tasted like sex god, she thought to herself before opening up to him. His tongue instantly flicked against hers and she nearly exploded on the spot. It was like liquid silk rolled against her tongue. It was hotter, and wilder than when she had been with Travis. Dean was more alpha male than docile wannabe.

Breaking the kiss to rests his forehead against hers he sucked in a harsh breath. The moment was like a movie where all they needed was a crazy rain storm and everything would be essentially perfect. But that changed in one motion. The once hot and tempted back seat make out session turned as he looked down to her lust filled blue eyes "So how about we fuck now?" he asked softly before turning his attention to her neck making her freeze on the spot.

"Excuse me?" she forced herself to say while trying to push him off of her. Was this the 'different' part Eliza talked about?


	5. Chapter 5

_"So how about we fuck now?" he asked softly before turning his attention to her neck making her freeze on the spot._

 _"Excuse me?" she forced herself to say while trying to push him off of her. Was this the 'different' part Eliza talked about?_

"What?" he stepped back to really get an eye of the blonde beauty in front of him. Her face devoid of emotion, had he gone too far? "I was kidding." Raising his hands in mock surrender he watched Mariana chest heave as she exhaled loudly. Had she thought he was serious? Mentally he cursed himself, of course she did. This chick had no clue what he was like and how his humour varied from light hearted to the not so funny.

"Kidding?" she repeated the word before pushing herself off the car then cleared the distance between the two. "Kidding?" she spat out, then ran a hand through her blonde hair "Right" she cleared her throat "I should go." She sputtered.

His eyes widened then visibly slouched "Listen, I'm sorry." Running a hand across the back of his neck in embarrassment he wanted to explain himself, wanted to tell her that it was a joke and he hadn't actually wanted to bed her. Okay, that was a lie. He did and maybe some of what he said was true. He'd never admit it though. Stepping towards her, he sighed "It was meant to be a joke, a light hearted thing and not something that I thought you would freak out over." He paused "But now that I think about it, maybe I could have went about it a different way."

"You think?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest in frustration her gaze seared towards him "Who just goes about asking a person to do something like that when they had only met them a few hours before?"

"I get it, Jesus." He hissed "I said I was sorry and I have no idea what else to say." That was the honest truth. He had no clue what to say besides sorry over and over hoping that would maybe mend whatever the hell he destroyed before having a real chance to get to know the chick.

Her eyes dropped as she ran her hand through her hair again "Fine" she let out a sigh "I really should go though." She said trying to keep her cool "I had fun." She added, walking towards her car. Dean stepped out of the way and in one swift motion she opened the door and sat down. All the while Dean watched mentally cursing himself; he'd definitely fucked the night up. He watched trying to think of how to correct the situation and before he could even get a word in she started the car and drove off without a 'good night' or 'I'll call you.'

"Fuck..." he breathed out a harsh breath then spun around on his heels as he headed towards his bike. It would only be a matter or time that Eliza would call demanding an answer as to why her friend thought he was a sick asshole only wanting one thing.

 **Mariana**

She hadn't drove far before parking on a side street as her heart thudded against her chest. That was something, she thought to herself. Even though she seemed upset and even bitchy she had wanted it. In a weird way she wanted what he had to offer. All night she fought the urge to jump over the table, take the ice cream that she'd barely eaten and run it along his muscled chest all the while licking up the melting sweetness.

"Shit…" she breathed out, holding onto the steering wheel she lowered her head to rest her forehead against the wheel "why couldn't it have just gone well and that was the end of it." She asked herself.

The small chime of her phone rumbled from her purse. At first she thought it was Dean calling to apologise yet again and as she dug into her purse she mentally prepared what she would say to him, starting from 'let me meet you at your place' to 'please don't call again'. Once the phone came into view and the name Randy displaying through the caller ID she couldn't quite remember who Randy was. Was he the guy from the other night? How'd he got her number? Shaking her head she answered the call.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Ugh, Hey. Is this Mariana?" Randy's cool voice asked.

'Good god the man sounded hot' she thought as a smile appeared on her face "Yeah, and this is?" sitting up straight she looked out the window.

"It's Randy. We met the other night and exchanged numbers. Not sure if you really remember me. We were both kind of liquored" he ended with a nervous laugh like he had spoke far too much so early.

Scrunching her face she tried to remember "Randy..." she whispered the name. Almost instantly she could picture him, buzz cut hair, both muscled arms covered in tattoo's and those eyes. Eyes like a snake both captivating and hypnotizing all in one. "Randy." she said happily "Yeah, we basically danced together the whole night. How's it going?"

"Yeah" he laughed softly "I have to say. I'm surprised you remember me. You were really... well you were having a good night." he paused when he heard her laugh softly and say 'well yeah...It was a good night." he continued after "Everything is going well, how about you?" his voice remained calm albeit it seemed like he was smiling throughout the words.

"That's good." she paused as if knowing there was a reason for him calling "So, what's up?"

There was a brief pause before he spoke "Well, I was wondering if maybe you want to get together. You know away from a club and less intoxicated. I remember having a really fun time with you and would really like to maybe go on a date...or something" he added.

Her stomach knotted when he asked the simple question. She wasn't dating Dean, hell they had gone on one date. It was the fact that not even twenty minutes earlier she was on a really fun date, that was until he ruined the moment.

"Um, let me find out what days work best and I'll let you know." she replied. That was her safety sentence whenever she was asked out of the blue. Why she hadn't used it on Dean was beyond her. Maybe it was the thought that Eliza knew him and the fact that she wanted to go on a blind date for something new. But now, she honestly didn't know if she wanted to go out with this guy. Drunk Mariana had a different taste in guys than sober Mariana so she could only imagine what the guy actually looked like verses what she remembered.

"Sure, that sounds good. Just send me a text and we'll work something out." his voice still remained cheerful.

"Great, I will do that." she needed to the end call before it got awkward "But hey, I'm actually driving. I should really go before I get a ticket."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then. Take care." he said and she repeated his words before ending the conversation.

Dropping the phone onto the seat next to her to look forward towards the darkened road she really needed to think of what to do. If Dean had texted her for a second chance would she take it or would she go take a chance with Randy?


	6. Chapter 6

It had been exactly three days since Mariana had heard from Dean and instead of being the first one to text back she shrugged it off thinking that their night was merely just a mess and to leave it just like that. But there was a part of her that had actually thought that maybe he'd call, apologize and ask for redo. Apparently that not his idea and instead thought the same thing as she had.

Glaring down at the phone that sat flush against the table while Eliza dribbled on about a wedding venue she was going to take promotional photos for a hotel that somehow saw her work she had taken from a previous wedding. Usually she'd be happy, even ecstatic. Today however, was a different story.

"What's wrong with you?" Eliza asked bluntly, her attention now focused on Mariana who was staring a hole into the base of her phone.

"Hm?" Mariana replied dazed before looking up at Eliza "Nothing, I'm fine. So, this place looks amazing…" She began to say while pointing towards the webpage that displayed on the laptop.

"Ah huh…" Eliza rolled her eyes "But seriously. What the heck is wrong with you?" she asked again more firmly. Mariana watched as Eliza closed the laptop so that she would be forced to answer.

"Seriously, I'm fine." Mariana forced a smile in hopes that would convince Eliza that she wasn't actually having a mental argument with herself.

"Right, so then explain to me why you continue to look at your phone like you're going to murder it." Then she stopped, as if knowing exactly what was happening. In typical Eliza fashion she donned a sweet smile and patted Mariana's leg "It's Dean." she stated "I'm guessing he didn't call you for date number two?"

The way she had said it was not meant with malice, but Mariana couldn't help but clench her fists together and want to yell at the top of her lungs for Eliza to 'shut up'. Instead of letting emotion get the best of her, she sprung up and began to shake her head "Eliza when have I ever been torn up over some guy who didn't call me back? It's not like I actually liked him and thought maybe the date was going really well and then he managed to mess it up royally?" she sputtered frantically making it abundantly clear that was exactly the problem.

"Awe, Mars." Eliza stood up and reached for her friend in hopes that would calm her down, it only seemed to fuel the anger more towards both Dean and Eliza. She wasn't in the mood to be consoled by Eliza, hell she wasn't in the mood to go over work. What she wanted to do was forget Dean and his lack of calling her back and instead call a certain someone that could probably make her forget it all. A wicked grin appeared on Mariana's lips as she stopped pacing once Eliza reached for her shoulder.

"I'm good, Liz." She shrugged Eliza's hand off her shoulder "Seriously, I should have told you that the date was kind of a bust. He was just a little…" she began to say before Eliza butt in "difficult. Trust me. I know."

Nodding, Mariana laughed softly "isn't that the truth?"

Later, Mariana sat in her bedroom trying to figure out what to watch as Eliza entertained Roman. It was becoming more frequent that he would come over, and generally stayed the night. Mariana liked the guy and clearly after all the drama that followed him, Eliza really was starting to fall in love with the guy. So, this left her stuck in a room much like a teenager, trying to ignore the cutesy giggles, and low murmurs that followed. Unable to find anything to watch and a few giggles later she knew it would be only a matter of seconds that she heard her friend's moans. Rolling her eyes, she needed to get out of the house even if it were for a couple of hours until the retreated to Eliza's room. Flipping through her phone she called Cass, who was busy. Sarah who was working the night shift, it seemed like everyone was busy or just 'wasn't feeling it'. This left her with only two people that she could call. Flipping to Randy's name, she sighed then sent a message.

 _'Hey, I know this may seem really late notice, but. Want to go grab a coffee or something?'_

Flipping to the next name, she hesitated as her fingers hovered over Dean's name. Could she really text him? Would it be weird that she waited so long? Pressing her finger against Dean's name, and then selecting the envelope she began to write.

 _'Hey. Want to get together? Maybe talk about what happened?"_

Swallowing hard, her heart thundered as her thumb hovered over the _send_ box 'just do it' she told herself. It seemed like a slow agonizing minute had gone by with her finger inches away from the phone. To her relief she watched as a message displayed in the corner of the phone, followed by the 'ding' making her jump softly even though she knew it was coming. Noticeably she relaxed and backed out of the conversation to read the response from Randy.

 _'Sure, just have to finish up at the gym then I'm all yours.'_

Smiling to herself she sent a quick ' _just send me a message when you're done.'_ Then sprung off the bed as she began to primp herself for the nights outing, this would be the perfect distraction from Eliza, Roman and Dean.

 **Dean: Earlier that evening**

"So wait, you managed to fuck up a date with Mariana? The easiest piece of lay you could probably get?" Roman asked in surprise. He had only heard stories from Eliza and from the way she had explained who Mariana was it seemed almost unbelievable that he had screwed it up.

Dropping the weight to the ground he rubbed at his muscled shoulder before replying with a heavy sigh "Apparently…"

"How did you even manage that?" he asked shaking his head as he walked towards the row of weights where he grabbed a set and sat back down to Dean who now began to work on the other arm.

It wasn't that Dean had meant to screw it up and it wasn't his intention to not text her back. It just kind of happened. With the gym and its problems and his training for the WWE, he hadn't really had time to send any kind of correspondence. Okay, that was a lie, but he wouldn't tell anyone that. Feeling the pull of muscle as he raised the weight, he grunted a response "Well, instead of acting like an actual human being who just enjoys a date I decided to joke around." He paused then smirked as he remembered the night as if it were happening "Ok, not as much as joke as ask her if she wanted to fuck. Apparently chicks are into a domineering male."

Dean watched as Roman began to shake his head and laugh "Seriously? Fuck, and that didn't work, who knew?" he asked in mock surprise.

Dropping the weight so that it clanged against the other, he laughed "Right? Who knew?" Reaching for the towel he rubbed it against his damp face and hair.

Roman finished off his set and set the weights down next to him "So you going to call her back?" He asked like it was the simplest question in the world. Shrugging, the night it happened he held the phone with Mariana's number displaying on the screen and instead of pressing the envelope box he just sat there, thinking of how stupid it would be for him to contact her so quickly. He wasn't that kind of guy. He also kind of figured she'd call him, much like every other girl he had 'dated' in the past, not that he was dating her. Mariana was different though, she hadn't bothered to call, text, or even smoke signaled him.

Standing up without an answer he lifted the two weights and walked them back to the rack. He knew Roman was staring at him expecting an answer but he wasn't really sure where he stood with that chick. The night it happened he felt awful, which surprised him. Normally he could care less and just move onto the next chick in his proverbial line.

"Well, I'm going to see Eliza tonight. Maybe I could just casually mention that you really are a cool guy" Roman said breaking into his thoughts "If it works don't fuck it up this time." He cupped his hand onto his shoulder and gave a dark husky laugh from the workout he had just done.

"Easier said than done, Rome" Dean smirked as he began to trek towards the change room. Roman had said something but it was unclear as Dean continued to walk towards the room. Tonight he'd make the call and at least try to smooth over his actions from the night before and if all went well she'd want to meet him again.

After showering, and changing Roman left with a tilt of the chin and a 'see you later, man.' Dean followed suit and walked out of the room to the open hall where he saw a group of woman chatting about as they eyed up the buzzed headed, tattooed covered, Randy. He'd known the guy for a few months and from what he knew Randy seemed like a good guy and unlike Dean who would happily join that chatting group picking out the one that he'd take home for the night. Randy seemed to distance himself, and only focus on the job at hand.

"Sup, Randy?" Dean walked towards him gaining the group behind him to whisper even more.

"Not much man. You just leaving?" he stood once his shoe was tied tight and then fist bumped Dean.

"Yeah, thought I would get in some time before the gym bunnies show up." Tilting his head he motioned towards the group of females still gawking in their direction.

"Yeah, they're here early." a grin appeared across Randy's lips as he made eye contact with one of the woman. Instantly she blushed then looked away causing him to laugh softly.

Shaking his head Dean laughed as he heard the one female say in awe "He looked at me. Guys, he looked at ME"

"You're not helping the gym when you do that. Soon enough there will be a pack of woman drooling against the panes of glass as you work out." He laughed.

"Ah, whatever. Maybe it will bring in more revenue for the gym. It's in dire need of Reno's." he smiled casually before looking at his watch "But hey I should get in there before it's too late."

"Sure thing man. Have a good one" Dean fist bumped Randy again before walking in opposite directions towards his car that sat in the once empty parking lot. Placing his things in the backseat, and then sitting in the driving seat he pulled out his phone from his leather jacket to read a text from… Mariana?

 _'Hey. Want to get together? Maybe talk about what happened?"_

"No fucking way…" he breathed out then began to reply.

 _'Yeah, sure just name the place and I'll meet you there.'_

Dropping the phone into its cradle he couldn't help but look into the mirror and grin "That was way too easy."

 **Mariana**

Finally deciding on a striped blue dress that rested against her thighs and a denim jacket she felt pretty with just a hint of sex appeal. Her hair she left down in loose curls and her makeup was minimal. It was the perfect outfit, at least in her eyes. Slowly she was feeling more and more like herself and with the way that she hoped with Randy she would be back to her old self in mere months.

Smiling to herself as the ding of her phone chimed she picked it up and looked at the name displayed across the phone.

"Well, look who caved first." She grinned at Dean's name. It was an empowering moment, he had contacted her first. Clearly ashamed by his actions and wanting to fix it, she would make him pay. Every single moment she would make him wish he'd never said those words. Opening the message while her ego was inflating every second was a bad idea. The words 'sure just name the place' made her eyes widen.

"No…oh god. No, no, no, no!" she began to say in pure horror as she saw the message she had written before had the stamp saying 'sent' underneath it.

"Shit…God dammit…Fuck" she continued before pacing the room trying to figure out a way to retract the message. Of course it would be useless, the message had gone through. Running her fingers through the blonde stands causing it to knot under her fingers she continued to swear. Why had she written the message, she should have deleted it before looking at the message from Randy. Unsure what to do she sat on the bed and stared down at the phone with the message still on display. "So much for waiting for him to make the first move." she groaned softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys, I've been gone for far too long. I've been working on these few chapters for a while and I wanted to at least give you something. So, here are a few chapters, unedited, because well...I'm lazy and will get to it later. However saying that, if you see anything that doesn't make sense send me a message. I'd rather it make sense, then having a person confused. hahah.**

 **Enjoy!**

Mariana sat in the booth of the small quaint diner as she waited for her guest to arrive. It had taken a couple of internal arguments about her decision of who to see first, and like a fool she probably chose the wrong person. A small petite waitress bounced towards her just at the moment with a warm smile as she offered a drink as she waited, politely she agreed and pulled out her phone as she checked various social media sites and texted her girls about just how foolish she felt.

"Stop freaking out. It's not going to be that bad." Sarah wrote.

"Honestly though" Cassidy agreed.

"Okay, but you're not at some diner waiting." She wrote bitterly.

There was silence between the two and just at the right time as she heard a male clearing his throat. Glancing up Mariana took in the sight of Dean as he stood beside her. He still wore his dark leather jacket, a black tee shirt and dark jeans that hugged his thighs. Pocketing her phone back into her purse, Mariana sat up straight "Hey…" her voice stammered slightly before she cleared it "Glad you made it."

"Of course, have you been here long? He asked sitting down across from her.

"I got here maybe 5 minutes ago" she said as the waitress dropped off her water. Quickly the waitress asked if Dean would like anything he asked for water as well.

They sat in silence until Dean spoke up "So, about the other night." He wanted to get the events from the other night out of the way and instead of having the awkward 'how are you?' it seemed fitting.

Mariana smiled softly as she stuck her hand out "Whoa, slow down. How about we start with the normal conversation like, 'how's it going? What's been going on?'"

"Right…" he nodded slowly but then sighed "But wouldn't it just be easier to get the shit from the other night out of the way before we even try to have some sort of conversation?" He bluntly asked.

"Well…" she began to say and then started to really think about it. He was right, this would go a lot smoother if they just talked about what happened and then moved on.

Noticing her look and the small nod she gave, he began again "Just so you know I was just joking. I really didn't mean to come out crude as I had. I really need to get my humor in check and like an ass I scared you off."

"Alright…" she said skeptically, still unsure if she should actually take his word for it "But, okay" she moved closer towards the table as her hands intertwined together like an intense interviewer "So, you were 'joking'" she air quoted "and I was supposed to laugh and just go along with your blunt request?" She hadn't meant to give off as much sass but it was hard not to have the anger come back in full rage.

A laugh escaped his lips unintentionally as he tried to take her stance seriously, instead she came off as some sort of sex goddess begging to be touched, he tried to clear his thoughts "I'll be honest, it's worked on some and I don't know. I thought maybe you would have been one of those ladies that like just straight up confrontation. No bullshit, just straight to the point." He admitted.

Scrunching her brows together in disbelief she was actually speechless. Did she come off as some sort of slut that wanted nothing more than a man in her bed? Okay, maybe she put a lot more effort into looking sexy and maybe she flirted with far too many guys that she cared to admit, but never had she jumped in some stranger's bed because he said the right thing or the wrong thing. Slowly her insecurities began to creep up, she was good at hiding it for the most part, but after Travis and the drama that followed that small little speck crept up more than she would care to admit.

Dean took notice of how her shoulders sloped forward and the confused look that splattered across her beautiful features. Feeling the pang of guilt strike him, he began to falter "not that you're easy. I just, I see you as a no nonsense kind of chick." He paused to notice that her expression hadn't changed so he continued on "I've also been told you don't like to play games so instead of making you think that I wasn't attracted to you I just wanted to get it out of the way. You're hot, funny and easy to talk to. I just have a fucked up sense of humor. That's all."

"So…" sitting up she raised her head, the insecurities that once tried to rear pushed back "your go-to is to tell me you want to fuck? I really don't know what Eliza told you but she obviously doesn't know me that well." She said defiantly "I'm not some sort of floozy that just jumps on the first guy who is blatantly honest with his intentions."

"I get that" he paused to let out a sigh, he really wasn't helping the situation "I get that now. Eliza may have made you sound a lot more relaxed and easy going." He flinched slightly when Mariana rolled her eyes. The hole that he dug for himself was just getting deeper with every word he spoke, so instead of fucking up even more, he stopped and smiled "Listen, how about we just start over? Forget about what happened before and we start fresh. I'm just asking for this one do over" leaning forward he extended his hand "Dean, Dean Ambrose and you are?"

"Really?" she smiled for the first time since Dean had reached the table. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind and rip him a new one. But as his hand extended towards her and the way his eyes pleaded for her to take his hand, she couldn't help but laugh "We don't have to do this."

Noticing the small smile that appeared and the laugh that followed made him smile even more "Just go with." He persisted, his hand still extended.

Rolling her eyes and laughing she took his hand and shook it firmly "Mariana Brookes, nice to meet you, Dean."

Dropping their hands, he sat back with the smile still plastered on his face "Same to you, Mariana." Noticing the waitress glancing over at their table, he pushed one menu towards Mariana "Looks like the waitress is waiting for us to order some food."

The night had gone progressively well, the awkward aura that seemed to cloud over them at the beginning had gone and now they sat at the booth both laughing. Mariana was surprised just how much the 'do over' had worked. She placed her pervious opinions of Dean to the side and focused on the man currently sitting in front of her as he laughed at one of her jokes. It was just like the first time they met, she was instantly attracted and had to admit how happy she was about the accidental text.

"Is there anything else I can get you both?" The waitress asked looking from Mariana and Dean.

Shaking her head Mariana pushed her half eaten plate away for the waitress to take "Nothing for me. I'm so full."

"Yeah, I'm good too." Dean added.

"Just the bill then?" she asked already digging into her apron to pull out the bill.

Mariana on instinct reached for the bill as it was placed onto the table and with an uncharacteristic fashion Dean slapped her hand away "You are not buying this meal. I got this." Pulling the bill closer to him, Mariana sat with her arms crossed over her chest "Oh come on. I don't mind paying."

"Yeah…no" he said digging into his wallet to grab a few bills and placing them onto the table.

Sliding out of the booth, Mariana looked down at him "Next time, I'm buying" she stated which caused Dean to widen his eyes in disbelief.

"There's going to be a next time?" he asked pocketing his wallet and shimmied out of the booth just as Mariana had.

Grabbing her purse, she shrugged her shoulders "I guess the do-over wasn't such a bad idea." Admitting that out loud had been extremely difficult, two hours ago she wanted to throw her water in Dean's face, and leave the diner, and not stay with him, laugh with him and secretly hope that the date wouldn't be over.

They both walked out of the diner, Dean couldn't help but take a hungry glance towards Mariana who was absolutely stunning from the way she dressed to the way she carried herself. It was nothing but confidence when it came to her, or so at least he guessed.

"So…" Mariana cut his thoughts as she spun around to look up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked, it was as if she wanted to say something but hesitated at the last minute.

Biting at her bottom lip, she spoke quickly "I was wondering if maybe you would want to do this again?"

He barked out a laugh as he watched her, it appeared like that was one of the hardest things to ask. What he wanted to do was lead her on, maybe give her the illusion that he wanted to play hard to get. But that would only lead to another hole to be dug, so instead of being an asshole, he nodded thoughtfully "Yeah…yeah I think we could meet up again."

Mariana smiled as she took in the full sight of Dean. She wanted to run her hands against his leather clad arm, to feel those lips pressed against hers. She felt a tingle of pleasure swipe through her body what she really wanted was a repeat of the night before, minus the blunt remark and instead to feel those strong arms wrap around her small waist, and her legs wrap around his hips as he ground his hips into hers making her moan with need. Feeling her cheeks blush slightly, she tilted her head in the direction of her car "Great, well I should probably go. Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun"

Taking notice of the small blush of color hug her cheeks and the way she spoke with unease, he nodded in agreement "Yeah I should probably get going too. Feel free to text me whenever."

"Okay, well night." She said before spinning on her heels to walk over to her car a lot faster than she had intended. Now that her back was towards Dean she closed her eyes and mouthed a 'damn' what was he doing to her?

Dean watched with confusion as Mariana walked away, maybe he was wrong but he swore he heard her let out a raspy 'damn' as she walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, you just left?" Cassidy asked over the phone. The moment Mariana walked into the house she made a bee line for the living room and immediately dialed Cassidy. She knew Eliza was over at Roman's from how quiet it had been when she got home.

"Yeah…" she groaned "Oh god Cass. What's wrong with me? I should be disgusted with the guy but instead my thoughts went haywire. You have no idea how close I was to jumping him in the parking lot." She admitted.

"Oh my god!" Cassidy began to laugh "There's nothing wrong with that. Yes the guy was a little crass but that doesn't mean you can't have some sort of connection. Albeit it's a sexual attraction, it's normal. You wanted to jump the guy's bones, so what?"

Running a hand through the blonde strands Mariana nodded "You know what? You're so right. I find the guy sexy as all hell. What we had the other night was electric and tonight wasn't any different."

"Atta girl!" Cassidy cheered "It's your do-over as you said. Don't let your thoughts get clouded by negativity." She stated firmly "Plus, you find the guy attractive so just go with it."

Nodding in agreement, Mariana felt liberated "Plus it's not like this is a forever thing, we're just two adults having a good time."

"Exactly!" Cass agreed happily "See; now you get it. So next time you guys get together throw your concerns away and just take the plunge and lay it on him. If he responds by going with it, then yay! If not, so be it. There are so many other guys wanting to get a date with you. Remember that guy at the bar. He's just one of many."

Her eyes widened "Oh shit…" she groaned "Randy…I had told him I would meet up with him later tonight. Dammit." Pulling the phone away from her ear she looked at the time it was ten so the night was still young. But did she really want to go out with Randy even though she had a great time with Dean?

"Wait what? You set up two dates in one night?" Cassidy laughed out again "Girl, you really jumped on the dating train. My only words of advice are to be careful. You're playing a dangerous game, girl. But I think you're competent enough to take control of the situation. I will say that if you need someone to help break you out of whatever issues may arise I'm just a phone call away."

Mariana smiled at her words. Eliza would give a lecture about how wrong it was for her even have the thought about going on two dates with two different men in one night. "Thanks Cass, You're a great friend. I will let you know how it goes. But I should probably get going. Date number two awaits my text message."

"You got this girl! Be safe and remember I'm just a phone call away. Bye Honey bunches" Cassidy said before hanging up.

Mariana smiled to herself as she brought up Randy's name and sent him 'Hey, sorry for taking so long. You still up for going out?'

It hadn't taken long until she heard the chime of her phone go off. Randy was not one for making a girl wait, which Mariana could appreciate. Nothing said reliability like someone replying to your message almost instantly. Well, for the most part. Some people it may come off as creepy, like the person had been waiting all night for the response.

Pushing the negative thoughts aside she opened her message "Sure, I know this may seem forward but want to come over? We can watch movies."

She read the text over and over; would it be a good idea to go to some stranger's house? Shaking her head, this was the new Mariana who instead of questioning everything swallowed the potential fear and wrote "That sounds great. Hope you have a huge movie collection." She knew Cassidy was a phone call away and the police for that matter. Plus her self-defense classes just may pay off, okay she was pretty sure he wasn't some sort of psychopath but if it had to happen she wouldn't hesitate to show off her moves.

Randy sent a text back with his address and a 'can't wait to see you again' message at the end.

Deciding to the do the smart thing Mariana sent Cassidy a text with his address, his name and also set up a code phrase 'I need to buy bread' if it was going wrong or 'we have bread in the cupboard' to say everything was going great.

Standing up from the couch Mariana walked towards the mirror to give herself a look over. She still looked flawless, her hair still sat perfectly, make up on point and her clothes yet warn for hours seemed unwrinkled. Nodding her approval she reached for her keys from the bowl, slipped her shoes on and walked out the door to drive to Randy's place.

The area he lived in was beautiful, rows of newly built houses with landscaped yards and expensive cars sat beside one another. It was like she had taken some sort of loop hole into Stepford wife territory. It was perfect to the last detail. She imagined the neighbors waving at one another as they grabbed the morning paper as their perfect children played in the yard with the happiest dog ever seen. Laughing at her own foolish thoughts she surveyed the houses until she reached Randy's place. His house, like many around his was two-story's large windows, well landscaped yard and his house, even in the moonlight shone bright white. "Jesus, what does this guy do?" parking the car, she got out and walked up the path towards his house and rang his doorbell. The sound of a small dog bounding towards the door barking greeted her before she heard the cool voice of Randy "Trix, stop barking." The dog hadn't listened as it continued to bark even as he opened the door.

He still looked the same as she had remembered even through her drunken state. She couldn't help but give a lingering appreciated stare at him as he smiled down at her "Hey, you made it."

"Hey, yeah of course. I was promised movies. How could I not turn that away?" She tried to fight the fan girl mode that was close to the rim. Unlike Dean, Randy was sculpted like a god and the tattoos that covered his muscular arms made her drool. Something about a man with tattoos always had been a turn on for her.

"Come on in." he moved to the side with his hand extended inside the house to invite her inside. The small dog took that opening to barrel towards Mariana and with an excited yelp "and that is Trix." Randy laughed softly while Mariana bent down to pet the small dog.

"Hey Trix, aren't you a pretty girl." She cooed softly. The dog wiggled with excitement as she pet at the soft fur. Smiling softly to herself once the dog bound back into the house, she stood and stepped into the house. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside, everything was expertly placed like it was from sort of magazine and that was just the front entrance.

"Wow, your place is beautiful." She mused looking around.

"Thanks. Let me show you around." Randy said as he gave a quick smile before shutting the door and walking ahead of her. To her surprise everything flowed, the soft warm red colors followed by the dark blues with the hints of white it truly was beautiful. The final room was the theatre room filled with a projector screen, a wet bar, framed movie posters, and a large sectional and to her surprise a popcorn machine stood in the corner.

"And that concludes our tour for this evening." Randy chuckled softly walking over to the bar "Want a drink or anything before we start the movie?"

"You are quite the tour guide." She laughed along with him "I'm okay for now. Thank you though." Walking towards the bar she rested her elbows on the counter and watched as he expertly poured himself a drink. "Your house is really gorgeous, Randy. But, I have to ask, did you have someone style your house or was this all you?"

"Honestly" he bent down and leaned forward so that they were just inches apart causing Mariana to hitch her breath slightly once she got a look at his hypnotizing eyes "I had someone come in to help make the place look a little nicer." He smirked "But that's just our little secret."

Even if unintended her cheeks still flushed from the way he smirked at her like it was so much more than just the house that he was talking about. Standing straight to fumble with the strands of her hair, she jokingly replied "Your secret is safe with me."

"Somehow I knew." He winked before walking towards the couch and plopping down "So, what kind of movie do you want to watch? "

Mariana followed behind and sitting down a great distance apart from Randy. She was sure it would have looked weird to him, but she needed to be safe. She was in a stranger's home after all, who knew what could happen. 'Nothing…nothing is going to happen' her inner voice assured her. "Hm, what do you have?" she asked glancing at the large wall of movies.

"Honestly, anything and everything. Just name it and I'm sure I have it." Placing his glass onto the coffee table he stood to walk over to the wall.

"Mm, you pick. I'm open to whatever." She remained sitting but watched him run a hand across his buzzed head. Ogling was one thing but the way she was staring at him was crazy. Shaking her head and looking at the screen her only thought was that needed to get her emotions in check ASAP.

He opted with an action movie that had the mix of Rambo and The Transporter in it and it wasn't that she wasn't enjoying it but she had a hard time trying to focus. Thoughts of Dean travelled through her mind, not even three hours earlier she was with him having a much more different experience. For one the attraction was strong between her and Dean. With Randy he was more focused on the movie like a child as he would occasionally say 'This is the craziest part.' It was like every part was crazy.

Her phone had gone off at the exact moment when an explosion lit up the screen. Deciding that instead of just opening the message while in the dark room she would rather be more respectful and leave the room "I'll be right back." She said and Randy nodded before going back to the movie.

Unlocking her phone she noticed two messages, one from Cassidy and the other from Dean. Scrunching her brows with confusion she opted on opening Cassidy's message first 'Hey, I'm thinking of making a sandwich. Do we have bread?' Mariana smiled as she replied to the message 'I think we have some bread in the cupboard but not a lot.' Hopefully Cassidy understood what she meant and the cops don't come barging in guns drawn and yelling.

Hesitating she stared down at Dean's name, what could he possibly have to say to her? Opening the message she read and a small smile crept over her lips 'Hope you made it home safe' that's all it said and Mariana the fool that she was couldn't help but read more into it.

Quickly she wrote back 'you bet. Thx.' pocketing her phone she walked back into the theatre room where Randy still sat watching the screen. Sitting back on the couch this time a little closer to Randy she watched the movie but still thought about Dean the whole time.

 **Dean**

Sitting on the couch with his feet hiked on top of the coffee table he flipped through the various channels eventually stopping on a rerun of Sons of Anarchy. The night for him had gone progressively well minus the ending. He would have done anything to press his lips against Mariana's even it was only for a moment. Instead she walked away like he had some kind of disease and it wasn't like he wasn't used to a chick walking away but usually they would give him something. She was turning into quite the mission and he was never one to back down for something he wanted and Mariana was one of those wants. He had even sent her a text right after their date, and he never did that. Usually he would make the chick contact him first and when she had texted him back he actually smiled. He was about to reply back to her message by stopped when a message from Roman popped up.

"How did your thing go with Mariana? Eliza wants to know."

"Why would she care how it went?" he asked himself out loud but wrote 'It went alright but still home alone for the night'

"Good to know. I'm sure she'll turn around soon" he replied

"It's only a matter of time." He left it at that then threw his phone to the other side of the couch as he continued to watch the show.


	9. Chapter 9

The movie had since ended and now they both sat on the couch talking. To her surprise Randy was easy to talk to and extremely funny, which had surprised her. Completely enthralled Mariana turned her body to rest her elbow against the back of the couch while her fingers ran through her hair as Randy mimicked her motion.

"So, tell me about yourself." He asked coolly

"Not much to tell actually. I help my friend with her photography business so that helps pay some things while on the other hand I'm a freelance writer. But not that many people know that about me…" She laughed softly to herself.

"I better consider myself lucky then, hey?" he playfully asked moving closer until his knee touched hers.

The feeling of his clothed knee graze against hers created the sensation of goosebumps to form "I guess so." She smiled bashfully "But, enough about me what about you?" she asked in hopes she'd find out that he worked hard for this house and not a gift from his parents.

"Well, I have my own tattoo business. I've always wanted to be an artist, but I'm also a realist." This caused Mariana to smile and nod, she understood exactly what he meant "I know that artists don't make that much so I thought tattooing would be the next best thing." He laughed softly to himself "and if you hadn't noticed I'm a huge movie fan hence the collection."

"Artist and writers are very similar that way." She joked "I would love nothing more than to write a novel but I fear that my book would just be another in a sea of literature." She admitted. It was reassuring to her that he wasn't just some meat head trust fund baby "I'll be honest you seem like you have your shit together." She added trying to not sound too jealous. She'd give anything to have her life so under control like he had.

Randy barked out a laugh by her straight forwardness "In a way I guess I do, but it's far from perfect. There will always be something that gets in the way. Saying that don't feel like you shouldn't write a book just because there are hundreds of other writers out there. Just write and if one person reads it you're already ahead of the game." He said reassuringly.

"I…I guess" she sounded surprised. It wasn't like she actively told people her goals, but for whatever reason she felt like Randy knew exactly what she meant which made it easier to talk to him about it "It's just intimidating I suppose." She shrugged softly.

"You're preaching the choir. From an artist perspective just take the plunge…" he reached for her hand that rest against thigh, slowly intertwining his with hers as to show his support.

Mariana's mind went directly in the other direction as she swore he leaned into her. His hungry eyes had never left hers even as she licked her upper lip; clearly he had the exact same thought as she was having. There was silence between the two for a moment before he began to say something but Mariana hadn't quite caught it as she leaned into him to press her lips against his. To her surprise his lips were soft, and even the slight stubble that danced across his chin also soft. Moving his hand from hers to snake it around her waist he pulled her flush against his chest in an awkward position that Mariana hadn't minded at all, and instead she roped her hands around his neck to pull him closer. He tasted like liquor and peppermint, a deadly combination that tasted good even on her tongue as he swiped his against hers.

"Jesus, Mar…" he moaned into her mouth as she straddled her legs across his lap to get more comfortable. He was already hard as she straddled him, he was definitely not lacking in that department Mariana had deducted. He hissed softly as he pulled her hips forward to grind against his hardened length. She bit at his bottom lip to let out her own soft groan as he continued to do this over and over to the point where she swore it would only be a moment that she would cum without having any sort of human contact.

"Randy…" she moaned against his lips, she needed to stop. This was happening all too fast, that was the old Mariana who would jump into bed on the first date not the Mariana now. Even though she swore to herself to take more risks but this, this was not one of those risks she wanted to take. Her thoughts went to mud once he broke the kiss and began to trail soft kisses against her neck. Her eyes rolled once he nipped at her, while his hand now palmed at her chest. "Randy…Oh god…" she moaned out through closed eyes as he continued to rock her hips against him. Digging her nails into each shoulder blade she let out another hearty moan before the sound of her phone brought her back to reality. Realizing just how far they had gone by the way her shirt was now half off and her bra dipped down exposing her naked breasts to him, she blushed "Sorry, just give me a second." She breathed out while she fixed her shirt and reached for the phone that continued to ring.

Eliza's name displayed on the screen, all her tingly feels left her body. It was never a good thing when Eliza called this late. Jumping off Randy's lap she answered the phone.

"Hey Liz, what's going on?" she tried to even her breath

"I'm sorry to bug you, Mars…I" Eliza paused to let out a hiccup "I just…"

Mariana's heart dropped as she heard her friend noticeably crying "Where are you, Liz?"

Another hiccup proceeded "Home" was the only thing she could say.

"I'll be there in twenty." Mariana said sternly all signs of what had happened now gone. She was in big sister mode and knew that Eliza needed her.

"Thanks." Eliza whispered "see you soon."

"Of course." She said before hanging up.

Looking down at Randy she gave a weak smile before pointing to her phone "I'm sorry. Something happened so I need to go." Randy stood and nodded, she could still see that he was rock hard by the bulge in his pants but he wasn't angry but actually held a look of concern on his beautiful features "Yeah, I kind of figured. Is there anything I can do?" he asked stepping closer to her as he snaked his arms around her waist.

Shaking her head Mariana looking up and smiled softly "Not really, but thanks for the offer." She paused "I had a good time Randy" she let out a breath "A really good time." She ended with a soft laugh.

"Me too." He breathed out before pressing his lips against hers again for a soft kiss. Pulling away he looked down at her "You should probably go before we start up where we left off." He joked halfheartedly, dropping his hands from her waist and stepping back.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She sucked in a deep breath, walking over to the end of the sectional she picked up her purse. They both walked towards the door, Trix had long since gone to bed so it made it easier as she slipped her shoes on, kissed Randy's lips for the last time that night. "I'll call you later." She said walking down the path towards her car. Randy stood at the door his arm resting against the doorframe as he gave a small wave while she got into her car and drove off leaving him with the thoughts of what had happened only ten minutes ago.


	10. Chapter 10

Mariana walked into the house to see Eliza sitting on the couch as tears streaked her skin. Her heart sank as she dropped her keys into the bowl and threw her bag to the floor. "Eliza, what happened?" she asked sitting next to her friend as she handed her a box of Kleenex that had been sitting on the table.

"It's stupid…I'm stup…" she hiccuped softly as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

Giving a warm smile, Mariana placed a hand on top of Eliza leg and gave it a squeeze "you know what, you don't need to tell me just yet. How about I grab some ice cream from the fridge and we'll watch some movies or something?"

Nodding, Eliza wiped the tears away as she forced herself to smile "I'd like that."

Smiling, Mariana patted her friends leg then stood up as she bounded towards the kitchen. She had done as promised, she hadn't asked what happened and when Eliza's phone went off she was quick to pick it off the table, turn it to silent and throw it on the chair beside the couch. Whoever it was calling could wait until tomorrow when Eliza was better.

They had managed to finish the small container of ice cream, and watched comedies to lighten the mood. Mariana fought to stay awake as Eliza sniffled throughout the last movie but ultimately fell asleep.

The sound of clanging pans woke her, groaning she sat up and cursed. The couch was not the most comfortable bed and her back would clearly hate her throughout the day until she soaked in the tub later that evening. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Mariana stood to walk towards the kitchen where she found Eliza baking her heart out. Buns, muffins and cookies sat on top of the table and counter, shaking her head Mariana plopped onto the bar-stool "What are you doing?" she asked bluntly.

"What does it look like?" she snorted back. Clearly she'd moved on from the saddened Eliza and was now in the angered stage.

Deciding that instead of feeding her anger anymore Mariana got off the chair, poured herself some coffee and then looked at Eliza as she pounded the dough "Well, when you're ready to talk just come find me." She said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Will do." She grunted out a response as she punched at the dough.

Raising her eyebrows with surprise by how her little one could pack a punch she only nodded her response as she walked out of the kitchen towards the living room. She'd made a quick stop to her purse to grab her phone before she plopped back on the couch. Placing the cup onto the coffee table she checked her messages and to her surprise there were two. One from Randy and the other from Dean, smiling she opened the message from Dean first.

'How do you feel about breakfast?'

Smirking, she wrote back 'I like breakfast just fine. I've heard it's the most important meal of the day' laughing softly by her response she opened the message from Randy.

'Hope you made it safe and your friend is alright. We REALLY need to get together again.'

Mariana rolled her eyes by his response but wrote back 'She's fine, and for sure.' She liked Randy just fine, and last night was definitely one of her better nights. If Eliza hadn't called who knew what would have happened.

As she reached for her cup the phone buzzed into her lap. Expertly she reached for the cup, and opened the message as she drank. The message was from Dean.

'Oh. Ha. Ha. I guess what I mean to say was, would you like to go for breakfast? This morning, not tomorrow :P'

Smirking, he'd clearly gotten her humor. Looking up from the phone towards the kitchen she wondered if Eliza would mind. Biting her lip, she decided to ask instead of just sneak out.

"Hey Eliza." She knew better than to call her Liz at this moment.

"Yeah?" she asked not bothering to look up from the pan.

"I've been invited to go for breakfast with someone. You cool if I go?" she asked sweetly.

"That's fine. Have fun." She responded which had surprised Mariana. Normally Eliza would want Mariana to be with her throughout the whole process. Instead her friend was growing a pair and could deal with things on her own.

"Awesome, I'll text you when I'm done." She said before spinning on her heels to get ready for her breakfast date with Dean.

When she'd reached the little restaurant she noticed the familiar bike parked out front. She'd actually been surprised when she saw this as the last couple of times he'd been not so fashionably late. Smiling she gave herself on last glance, she'd decided to wear a blue V-neck sweater, jeans and flats. It seemed like the perfect breakfast outfit and her hair pulled into a high pony tail. She had only bothered to put on the slightest bit of make up with the same thought as she had with her outfit.

Nodding her approval she got out of her car, and walked towards the restaurant. Upon entering she noticed a few people occupied the seats and then as if he didn't stand out enough sat Dean at one of the booths as he played on his phone.

Smiling she walked over to him then took the seat from across the booth "Waiting long?" she asked.

Placing his phone down, he shrugged "Not really. Maybe 10 minutes. I can see why you hated waiting…God it's boring as shit." He ended with a laugh.

"You're telling me." Mariana agreed with her own laughter.

The waitress took that moment to take their order for drinks and asked if they had decided what they wanted for breakfast. Mariana had already made her decision long before she'd even stepped foot into the place so as she looked at Dean who motioned for her first she asked for pancakes with a side of fruit. Dean had opted with the bacon and eggs.

Much to her surprise the third time was easier; she'd grown too really like Dean even if he could be crude in a sort of misogynist kind of way.

"It's weird to think we just went out last night and here I am asking you for breakfast and we didn't fool around." He pointed out more to himself than to Mariana.

Nodding thoughtful she had to admit it was strange to be going to breakfast without having anything actually happen. "Yeah, it's kind of weird. But I like it." She added in hopes that her words didn't come out rude or anything of that sort.

"Me too." He agreed with a smile.

Breakfast had gone extremely well, Dean had opened up a little more about himself saying that he was an aspiring WWE wrestler like Roman and that's how he knew him. He worked at a Gym as part time and to train. He'd moved around a bit but decided to stick around here because of the free gym use. Mariana had gone to explain a little more about herself and before she knew it they had finished their food and were paying the bill.

When they stood in the parking lot with the mid sun beaming down on them Dean had done something he wished he'd done last night. Grasping onto her waist he pulled her close to crash his lips against hers. At first she was shocked, then angry but as his lips expertly moved over hers she couldn't help but reciprocate by following his motions. Unable to control her motions she cupped a hand behind his neck while the other pressed against his firm muscular chest causing her to groan ever so slightly. This was too good, she thought to herself.

Breaking the kiss, he breathed out "Want to come back to my place?" he chose his words carefully and waited for the oncoming slap. Instead Mariana nodded with closed eyes as she pressed her lips against his again. It could have been from the night before with Randy or how it had been months since she'd actually had any sort of contact with a man besides kissing, and that was only from Dean and Randy.

"Great" he growled against her lips then pulled away "Follow behind me." He said as he placed one last kiss against her lips then walked towards his bike. She stood there shocked for a moment but gained her composure as she scrambled to her car. This was going to be one hell of a day, and she was ready for the ride of her life.

 **I think we all know what's going to happen next.**

 **In case you have no clue the next chapter will have SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! EVERYBODY! SMUT SMUT SMUT!**

 **I may have been listening to the 'Shots' song...I'm not even sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys! Sorry I've been gone so long. I thought i would upload this and work on it when i have the time. There may be a lot of spelling mistakes, and all of that stuff. I promise to come back and clean this up. I just wanted to get something out to you.

* * *

Surprised was far from the thought Mariana had when she parked in front of the row of townhouses that seemed like something out of a movie. If she were honest with him at that moment she would have admitted to thinking that he lived in a rundown apartment let alone a really beautiful townhouse. He truly was bag full of surprises and it wasn't Mariana was disappointed that it wasn't a rundown apartment she was just surprised by how perfect everything was. The renegade man she'd gotten to know may just a lot more normal then she had once thought.

Giving herself one more look over of herself she stepped out of the car and walked towards Dean who was now standing at the front of his house as he waited for her.

When she had finally reached the porch he smiled a coy smile "Hey." He said in a cool whisper causing small goose pimples to form along her arm.

"Hey" she repeated in a low husky voice as she let her eyes graze over his clothed body. Somehow within the ten minutes of being away from another he seemed to have become even sexier than before. Something was clearly wrong with her.

The electricity between the two were on fire as they stood on his porch both looking at each other as if they both were trying to see little ticks that would make either of them back off from what was about to happen.

Methodically he opened the door, guided her inside without saying a word. She'd happily obliged as she stepped into the house that had the faint smell of oranges and lemon. It was a warm smell that made her smile by just how normal this guy was. Though he may be crass he at least knew how to take care of his home by showing pride in the choices of furniture, pictures and just the atmosphere he created. She didn't get much of a view of the rooms before she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist to pull her back into his chest. He hadn't said a word instead moved the strands of hair away from her shoulder and slowly began to leave small kisses against her neck. Letting out a soft sigh she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side to give an easier access to her bare neck. Slowly he began to run a hand under her shirt, the feel of his warm hand run along her stomach made her sense spark to life, she needed more. Moving away so that his lips left her neck she spun around so that she could look into his hooded eyes. She wanted to say something, needed to say something but instead of letting the words take over she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck to pull his chest against hers as their lips collided with one another. A low growl escaped Dean as he gripped at the small of her back to push her against the wall.

They remained stationary in the same spot in their heated kiss as the only sound of their breaths taking over the once quiet area. When Mariana couldn't take much more and needed to gasp in a long breath she pushed him away playfully which granted her a devilish grin as he ran a finger against his plump lips. It was as if talking wasn't required between the two as they stood watching each other like they were having some sort of internal conversation. Pushing herself away from the wall Mariana stuck out her hands so that the palms hit his muscled chest and slowly she moved her hands up against his shoulders to push away the leather jacket. Without hesitation Dean let it happen by letting the heap of leather drop to the floor, and then kicked off his shoes as Mariana had done moments before. When they were both done Mariana held out her hand to let him guide her to his room or where ever he had planned to take her. Taking the hint he led her towards his room upstairs. His room again had surprised her; she'd half expected a mattress on the floor with maybe a television. Instead in the middle of the room sat a large bed with deep red bedding, pictures of black and white areas hung proudly against the walls, a dresser with various things sat below the large bay window and a television that was bigger than hers sat against the wall across from the bed. She wanted to comment on his house but thought it would be best to remain silent until the end and then remark on how beautiful his house really was.

"So, what's your limit on what can and cannot happen?" he asked for the first time since she'd stepped inside his house.

Spinning around she shrugged a shoulder softly "There's never been a case where it's gone too far." She replied nonchalantly as she stepped towards him.

His eyebrows shot up and the devilish smile reappeared "really?" he asked reaching out for her when she'd gotten close enough to do so "so what have you done?" he whispered into her ear causing another form of goose pimples to form.

Swallowing she fought the sensations fluttering across her body "being tied up, whips, stuff of that sort." She tried to find her voice but it came out as a small whisper. Something about Dean was making her mind go fuzzy and her words almost non-existent.

"Fuck." He let out a short breath "We're going to have so much fun together." He stated with a smile before lifting a hand up to cup her chin so that their lips could press against one another again. The idea of continuing whatever it was they had sparked Mariana to life it had been months since she'd put herself in this situation, months since she'd actually felt sexy.

Pulling her in closer Dean gripped a hand under her thigh to pick her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. It wouldn't take a scientist to feel the hardening length grind against her. It was deliciously good as they continued their onslaught of kisses while their tongues collided with another. Everything seemed to be working in slow motion as he moved towards the bed, dropped her on top of the soft cotton of the duvet then found his spot between her legs as he continued to kiss her lips, jaw, chin and eventually stopping when he pulled at the fabric of her shirt upwards then letting it fall towards the ground. She had done the same by removing his shirt and letting it fall next to hers. Giving an appreciative look he took the moment to undo her bra, pants as he did the same only remaining in his boxers and her underwear.

Never once had she felt self-conscious about her body but at this moment while Dean looked down at her hungrily she wanted to cover herself not out of shame by just the primal look he was giving her.

"Fuck, you look so much better naked and on my bed." He growled out "I want to do so much to you Mariana but I'm going to take it slow with you…" Grabbing a hold of her ankle he pulled her so that his clothed member aligned with her opening.

"Don't restrict yourself." She said in a low purr that even surprised her. She didn't want to sound needy but the thoughts of what he had in mind peaked her interest. She wanted everything Dean had to offer.

"Next time…" he pressed his lips against hers once more before grinding up against her. That movement made her mind turn to jelly as she agreed that next time he could show her what he had in store but now all she wanted was the sweet release he was guaranteed to give.

Continuing his motions he moved from her lips, down to collar bone and stopping at her breasts. Feeling her breath hitch she closed her eyes as she felt his tongue glide against the hardened nub as his hand massaged the other. His tongue expertly flicked against her which made her body twist in pleasure. She needed more and as if reading her mind he moved his free hand down her stomach towards the lace underwear she was wearing, again she sucked in a breath as he dipped his hand under the fabric and down towards her slit.

"Oh shit…" he mumbled when he felt the smooth skin under his touch as he slid his down further until he felt the heat rise off her. Grinning he moved up again to look into her eyes as he dipped a finger into her. Unable to hold the sensations at bay she let herself come undone she closed her eyes and tilted upwards into his chest. "Open your eyes…" he stated firmly in which she obliged as she opened her eyes to look into his. Never in her history of guys had they demanded that she keep her eyes open so that they could watch the sensations of pleasure wash over her. "Good girl." He groaned into her ear then began to thrust his finger deep into her causing small tremors to take over her body.

"Dean…" she managed to squeak out just as his thumb began to massage her button. Tilting further up she let out a loud groan as she fought to keep her eyes on him. He seemed to be enjoying the fight she was having of trying to remain quiet and her eyes open as he increased the pressure against her.

"Just take it baby." He said nuzzling his lips against her neck as she came undone around his fingers "Let me hear just how loud you can get." He added before nipping at her neck. This had tipped her over the edge as she clenched onto his wrist as she tried to pull his hand away instead of letting her remove his hand he increased the pace and pressed even more onto her button.

"De…." She hissed out before bucking her hips to the rhythm of his motions as she let out a loud moan and gasp. Unsure what to do with her hands she clenched one against the duvet as the other grasped onto his member as she began to stroke him in the same rhythm as he had been finger her. This had taken him by surprise as she watched his eyes widen then darken.

"You like that….Fuck you're so wet…" He managed to grit out as he tried to hide his own moans.

Nodding she picked up the pace of her strokes hoping to get another reaction out of him. Instead of what she thought would happen he pulled his hand away along with hers and in one swift motion removed his boxers and her underwear then reached for the nightstand to pull out the foil package. For the briefest moment Mariana clicked into what was happening.

Picking up on the way she looked up at him with a look of worry, he bent down to place a kiss on top of her lips "You okay?" he asked moving back on top of her.

Fighting all the feelings that were currently flooding through she willed her to nod and give her best sly smile "Yeah…yeah…I'm good." Placing her hands on his biceps she watched as he ripped the package open and slid the latex cover over his hard member.

"Good, I'd hate for you to stop me at this point." He half joked; it would have been a nightmare if she had stopped him. Positioning himself over her he bent down to kiss her once more before aligning himself into her and in one swift motion he thrust his hips into her slick hole "Fuck…" he gritted out before dropping his head to her shoulder as he thrust into her slowly at first.

Her body tensed slightly when he entered her, he'd been a lot bigger than she had once assumed. With every thrust he gave she felt him grow bigger until she felt as if there were be no more room for him to move around. Letting out a small gasp she clung onto his shoulders as she lifted her hips to meet his thrust. This had gained her an appreciative groan "you're so tight." He heavily whispered into her ear.

This had set her off, she wanted more, to feel more of him in her "go faster…." She groaned into his shoulder as she bit down hard. A hiss came from Dean as he lifted his head to look at Mariana; the evil glint appeared once more as he nodded then began to thrust faster into her just as she had requested. She'd been in ecstasy as he snapped his hips expertly into her it wouldn't be long before she had her own release. Picking up on her motions he sat up to take a leg to drape over his shoulder as he continued to make work. Letting out a loud moan she clenched onto the sheets as she fought the sweet release.

"Cum for me…Fuck I want to hear you…" he groaned.

Tilting her back upward she closed her eyes and let the sensations roll over her "Oh god, Dean…oh fuck…" she breathed hard as the orgasm took over her body. Without stopping Dean continued to thrust into her as he found his own release. When his hips finally stopped thrusting he collapsed beside her as he fought to catch his breath just as Mariana had.

Propping his elbow up he looked down at her as he smiled "This needs to become a regular thing for us." He breathed out followed by a short laugh.

"Yes, yes this does." She agreed with a laugh of her own.


End file.
